The Lives We Chose
by koolbeans123
Summary: "I can't keep pretending I don't have any feelings for you," When Detectives Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban get assigned to the same case to work as partners,their lives are forever changed in ways they both least expected. Through all the stakeouts, their seemingly useless bickering and chasing down bad guys, they didn't see one thing coming:Love KUKIXWALLY AU. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,thanks for reading this story. It is much appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer:No,I don't own KND,otherwise it would still be airing by now! :(**

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

Fanny Fullbright sat,unmoving, as she waited for her colleague to enter her office. As soon as she had heard that Wallabee Beatles had reported to work,she had decided to call him and discuss a few matters at hand.

Recently, an assassination attempt on one of the biggest business men in all of Cleveland had sparked the interest of the media and questions had been raised as to whether the police were doing anything about it.

Being the Chief of Police, Fanny was aware that this wasn't a job for the corrupt,power hungry cops of Cleveland but for the best of the best and it was assigned to her to find the very best of the best.

Three Knocks on her office door sent Fanny out of her thoughts as she yelled," Come in!"

"Hey boss,how's it going?" The blond - best known as the finest detective to ever walk the face of the earth,apart from Sherlock Holmes ofcourse - Wallabee Beatles said,smiling.

Detective Wallabee sat on the chair opposite Fanny and folded his arms. "so... you wanted to see me?" he asked. Chief Fullbright had to admit, Beatles knew when to have fun and joke around,and when to do his job. And she respected him for that. But, it was something she would never let slip from her mouth.

"Uh, _yes_," Fanny started and Wallabee could tell she was trying to calm her temper. "You know about the Assassination attempt right?" She said, opening a nearby file.

"Yeah... who hasn't?" he asked,laughing lightly. "It's all over the news!" Chief Fullbright rolled her eyes as she slid the file across the desk rather roughly.

"It's your case now." She said simply. Detective Beatles stared at the folder and read through it,closing the folder and putting it back on the desk when he was done.

"Um, Chief... it's kind of not my field of work... I'm more of homicides,murders and drug busts,not...that." He said, pointing towards the folder. What the hell did a fail assassination attempt have to do with his detective job?

"You stupid..." the red headed Chief started but quickly stopped herself. Breathing slowly she said," I know that,_dimwit_,that's why you're getting a partner,someone who is specialised in things like this case. Your detective work might just come in handy. This case is serious,the mafia are possibly involved, and i'm not gonna have some dirty cop touch this case. "

"I working on another case right n-"

"Give it to someone else." The irish Chief said,simply. "Maybe you could give it to Gilligan and Lincoln. I know lincoln would do a fine job and Gilligan would try not to mess up as much. " It was like this woman hated the male species in general, Beatles thought, a smirk on his lips. But it quickly fell,when he realised something.

"What's his name?" The detective asked, a frown on his face. He could already see it, a wuss for a partner who still needed someone to hold his hand.

"_She_ is Detective Sanban." Chief Fullbright had really contemplated putting these two detectives as partners on such a case. Detective Sanban had an incredibly impressive track record, from simple police job,to homicide investigations to drug busts to FBI high risk investigations, she was definitely the one for the job,no matter what.

But with Detective Beatles on the case, Chief Fullbright wondered how the two would work together,considering they both had pretty inflamed egos.

Quick, impulsive and stubborn were the typical descriptions for Beatles,and though the Chief had not personally worked with Sanban,she had heard that Sanban wouldn't react kindly to such a partner. Two people with such personalities on the same case would only result in... who knows what.

"And where is Detective Sanban?" The name rang a bell in the detective's mind but he couldn't quite fugure it out. He'd heard her name mentioned a couple of times around the other cops but he hadn't payed any attention.

"She's probably in the conference room. Oh and Beatles, she just finished a case and flew in from New York,and she's probably tired. so don't be... _you"_ The Chief said,tossing him the file and dismissing him. Detective Wallabee offered an awkward "see ya chief," before exiting the room and heading for the conference room.

Wally could see a figure through the open door of the room. The woman was standing with her back towards him and she appeared deep in thought as she looked over something on a board filled with info on their new case.

Not wanting to startle her,Wally knocked lightly on the door and stepped in.

"Um, are you Detective Sanban?" he asked. His new partner hadn't even bothered to turn around when he walked in. Wallabee frowned at the thought of being ignored.

"Depends... who's asking?" She turned completely, facing him. Wally froze. She was... gorgeous. She wore high waisted black professional pants that hugged her body perfectly, showing her curves, a silk dark green blouse and a black jacket rolled up at the sleeves with 6 inch heels. her long black hair was held in a bun.

Clearing his throat, he closed his eyes. He hadn't expected his new partner to be a potential distraction and instead he couldn't even process one thought in his mind at all. Mentally slapping himself, he outstretched his arm in a handshake.

"Detective Beatles,your new partner."he said, a cocky smile on his face as he waited to see her reaction, but he was disappointed to see a look of... boredom.

Detective Sanban shook his hand lightly and asked to see the file in his hand. As he handed her the file, a feeling of recognition rushed through him. This was _the_ Detective Sanban,the one and only. Her name was pretty popular around the office and on a larger scale it appeared. Everyone wanted to work with her,even the top FBI agents. _Why the hell would she work here? and on such a case as this?_

Detective Sanban opened the file and hurriedly skimmed through it. Closing it,she handed it back to him. Just then, Chief Fullbright walked in. "How's it going,Detectives?" the question was aimed more at Sanban than at Beatles. "We've just started,so it's kinda hard to say." Detective Beatles jumped in and answered. Hey,it was his case too!

Rolling her eyes,the chief bit her tongue.

Detective Sanban checked the time on the clock in the room and said," Crap,I need to find a hotel before it's too late."

"I'll drive you to one," The chief said and Detective Beatles stared at her surprised that she even offered. As Chief Fullbright and Detective Sanban were about to leave the conference room,Beatles suddenly said,"You don't need to go to some hotel,you can just stay with me." Both females turned towards Beatles,a look of surprise on their faces.

Shutting the door roughly behind them, The chief whispered fiercely,"_What_ did you just say? there are rules about these kinds of things!" Wallabee held up his hands,like he was surrendering.

"No rules are gonna be broken chief,she's just staying with me. She saves her money and nobody has to know about it. Seeing as we're both incredibly talented detectives,this case will be over soon enough." The last statement earned an eye roll from the Chief and a smirk from his partner.

"Can I trust you two?" The Chief knew she really didn't need to ask that question. If it came down to it,she would probably trust these two with her life,and that was saying something. Both detectives shrugged.

"Fine... but no funny business,Beatles." She said as she walked out. "You know,I do have money detective," Sanban said as they watched the chief's retreating form.

"I know,but this way our work gets easier." he replied,smiling.

"You're _not_ my accountant and we're not friends,detective." she said,annoyed. "Next time,stay out of _my_ business." And with that she headed for the elevator, a surprised and slightly angry Beatles on her heels.

As the two detectives entered the car, Detective Sanban gave Beatles a forced smile that people tend to give to really annoying kids you'd rather smack down and said,"let's go home roomie!" in a clearly forced cheery voice. _Obviously_,she still hadn't warmed up to the idea of the change in her living plans and Wallabee could honestly say, the idea wasn't as enticing as it was when he had said it on a whim, minutes before.

As they drove out of the Police Station,the thought that this case would be smooth sailing faded with each passing second, and Wallabee Beatles sighed and readied himself for the adventure and surprises he was sure to come with it.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Author's Note: OMG! MY FIRST KND STORY! okay,breathe Koolbeans,breathe. Man ,i hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE tell me what you think in your reviews or you can PM me if you'd like. This kinda just came to my mind and I had to write it down,before you know,i forget or something. Should I continue or give up? Is it boring or nah? your thoughts matter people! :)**

**Read and Review,**

**Koolbeans out,xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter is kinda like a little extra info about the detectives' first day together. It doesn't really contribute to the main plot,but it's important to know even the most unnecessary details, dont you think?**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

As Kuki Sanban stepped into Wallabee's apartment,she couldn't help but slightly gasp. His apartment was a mess,littered with dirty laundry and shoes thrown everywhere. The living room looked like a tornado had just visited too.

"How can you let this place get so... _disgusting?_" She asked looking directly at him. Detective Beatles shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "Um,I don't know,it kinda just... did. I guess I should have warned you about it,huh?"

Rolling her eyes,Sanban put her hands on her hips. Detective Beatles smiled sheepishly as he closed his apartment door shut. "Well, let's get you settled-hey wait,where's your suitcase?"

"The Airline lost it. It'll be here in about a week." She said simply as she started to pick up the clothes on the floor. looking up at him,she said,"would you mind throwing the rubbish away?"

"Not at all," Beatles said, and he could have sworn he saw a genuine smile on her face.

Two hours later,the place looked way better than when Wallabee had first moved in. The apartment was spotless, Sanban had worked non stop until all the mess was gone. most of his dirty laundry had been cleaned and were now in the drier,while the rest washed away in the washing machine. Wallabee smiled slightly as he looked around the apartment.

Sanban admired her work as she wiped her sweaty brow. It had taken them two hours,but it had been worth it. She doubted Wally ever cleaned this place. And she knew it was now her job to keep the place clean.

"We need groceries," she said as Wallabee walked into the living room. Grabbing his car keys of the kitchen counter he followed his new partner out the building and towards his car.

"It's only 1 o'clock, wanna grab some lunch?" he asked as the sped away to the local store. "Why not," she mumbled.

After lunch and grocery shopping, the two detectives ventured into a local boutique,trying to find a few outfits for Sanban to wear until her luggage was sent. Reaching the counter, Beatles,being the gentleman he was hurriedly payed for it,before she could even fish out her card, and quickly left the shop.

"How many times do I have to tell you... you're not my accountant! You dont need to manage my money!" Kuki yelled as she stormed off towards the car.

"A simple thankyou would suffice!" Wally called after her. Jeez,what the hell was her problem?

The car ride home to the apartment was silent as neither detective acknowledged the other. Staring out the window,Kuki saw the sky darkening. Their day had gone by faster, what with the cleaning,grocery shopping and their quick visit to the boutique. Kuki had been glad the chief had told her to take it easy,because she seriously lacked sleep. They would have to be at work tomorrow at around 9, so that gave her a lot of time to catch some shut eye.

After putting the groceries away, Sanban took a quick shower and she stepped out, she realised that she had no clothes to wear. She had bought work clothes,not casual or sleepwear. Reluctantly,she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing back a towel.

"Hey." A voice behind Wally said and he turned around. He was surprised to see his partner almost naked,except for the towel. "I didn't buy any clothes to sleep in, I was wondering if I could borrow your shirt or something." She said,looking right at him. The way she stared moved something within him and he didn't know what, and it bothered him that he didn't know.

He walked into the bedroom and returned with an oversized orange t-shirt. Awkwardly mumbling a thankyou,she accepted the shirt and headed back to the bathroom.

The shirt was way too big on her,but it was really comfortable. It had a pleasant smell. yes,mostly soap,but it also smelled like... Wally. It wasn't disgusting like the scents of the many cops she had to unfortunately associate with during some cases. No,it was relaxing and soothing and surprisingly,attractive.

Yawning, she walked out. "Where am I sleeping?" she asked and noticed that Wally had already fallen asleep on the couch. There was only one bed,and although it was huge,there was no way they were sharing!

Wally turned to his side,and Kuki smiled slighlty. He looks cute when he's not opening his mouth, Kuki thought. Surprised at her thoughts,she frowned. Walkabee Beatles was a well known lady's man. It was best not to start developing emotions for someone she knew wouldn't reciprocate. Relationships always ended in heartache. Atleast,hers did.

She walked to the closet and grabbed a blanket. After covering Wally,she walked slowly to the bedroom.

Jumping into the warm covers, she quickly fell asleep,but not before wondering how unpredictable this case would inevitably turn out.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

**Author's Note: there you go! Let's jump into Chapter 3 and get back on the main plot! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own :(  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wally! you're finally here." Hoagie P. Gilligan said as Wally and Kuki walked into the station. The two men laughed and chatted lightly as the female detective headed for the kitchen.

"Abby's missed you,girl!" A voice behind Kuki said and she spun around. Her best friend since forever stood,her arms folded. "Abby!" Kuki yelled unprofessionally as the two hugged and laughed. "How've you been?" The french woman asked. Kuki though for a moment before replying with the word "good."

The woman known as Abby raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is it good being on probation too?" Kuki blushed embarrassed,which was something very few people could make her do.

"You heard about that,huh?" Kuki shrugged and so did Abby in response. "It wasn't my fault though!" Kuki yelled,trying to defend herself. Abby only rolled her eyes. "Yeah,Yeah."

Detective Wally popped his head in through the door. "Hey partner,wanna get started on the case now?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face. She rolled my eyes and mumbled a goodbye to Abby before heading to the conference room with Wally.

**...**

"We need to speak to Mr. Sandy" Wally said as he was going through the case file. "Why?" Detective Sanban said,a little too fast. Wally looked at her like it was obvious. " Someone almost killed him. Dont you think we should know why,atleast?" Kuki got up suddenly. "Isn't that already in the file? We should be out there finding suspects."

"It's not in the file. And besides,its standard procedure. We'll leaving in about 5 minutes." Wallabee said calmly as he drank his coffee. Kuki Sanban bit her bottom lip. There was no escaping this. "Fine," she said defeated.

The two detectives drove to Mr Sandy's Office. The arrived at a huge 25 storey building. Once inside,the two were ushered to the elevator and up to the 25th floor and were asked to wait in the lounge.

Kuki Sanban looked around the room nervously,occasionally looking at her partner and right when she was about to say something,she would look away.

"What's wrong with you Ms. Sanban?" Wally Beatles asked. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "It's Dectitive Sanban to you. And there's nothing wrong with me!"

"They why do you look jumpy?" He asked. Before she could respond,the elevator doors made a 'ding' sound and they both looked in its direction.

About 5 men walked out of the elevator. A female, who looked like an assistant, walked with them. "Sir, you have visitors." She said to one man in particular.

She pointed to them and the man looked right at Detective Sanban. She swallowed._ Did he just make eye contact? _Kuki looked away. "Do you know him?" Wally asked beside her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?!

"Um, Detectives, would you mind following me?" The assistant asked and both detectives had no choice but to follow. They were led to Mr Sandy's Office.

"Ah! Detective Sanban, Detective Beatles! what can I do for you?" Mr Sandy asked as they walked in. He motioned for them to take their seats and they did.

"We just wanted to know why someone would want you dead, Sir." Wally said,in a professional voice and Kuki had to do a double take._ So he can be serious?_ she thought,actually impressed.

Mr Sandy looked at Kuki and scowled. "Maybe because I'm successful. It's obvious,isn't it? What kind of cops are you?!" Mr Sandy yelled and Kuki Sanban glared at him. Wally was getting visibly angry,but he controlled himself.

"Listen-" Kuki out her hand on his,silencing him. "I'll handle him. You go talk to the employees," she whispered. Wally reluctantly stood up and headed out the door.

"Kuki Sanban, I never thought I'd be seeing you soon." He said, leaning back on his chair. Kuki rolled her eyes. "Why are you taking your anger towards me out on my partner?" She asked,standing.

"Anger? I'm not angry," He said,smirking. Kuki banged her fists on the table and Sandy actually flinched. "I'm not listening to your bullshit,Sandy. I know you're the reason I'm on probation." She stared daggers at him and he gave her a smirk.

"Get out of my office. I answered your question. You have no business here,anymore." He got up and walked around the desk and stood right in front of her.

Against Kuki's better judgment,she punched him and blood went everywhere. He yelled his assistant's name and she rushed in with Wally on her tail.

"Sir!" she yelled when she saw kuki's bloodied hand. She ran to a first aid kit and opened it. Wally quickly shut the door. "What's going on here?" He asked,grabbing her hand. "let's go to the hospital sir," the assistant said as she led him out.

Kuki Sanban walked out the door,not bothering to hide her bloodied hand. "Sanban! wait up!" Wally said,catching up with her in the elevator. "What happened?" He asked. "Nows not the time,Beatles!" she snapped.

Beatles took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She accepted it silently. The two detectives rushed to the car and drove back to the station.

"What happened in there?" He asked again. Before she could respond, Wallys phone rang. He put it on speakerphone. "Hey Chief,you're on speaker!" He called as he drove.

"Where are you?" Chief Fullbright's voice could be heard clearly. "We're heading back to the station,Chief!" He said as he made a turn. "Good,as soon as you arrive, I wanna see you two in my office," She hang up. How did she know about it already?

**...**

"Is what Mr Sandy accusing you of true?" The Chief asked the two detectives in her office. Neither detective gave an answer. "Beatles,why did you punch him?" She asked,assuming it was him. He started to speak,but his partner cut him off.

"I did it,Chief. I punched the bastard." Chief Fullbright smirked at Kuki's words and Wally looked surprised. He would have beem suspended by now if he did it. "Detective Sanban, You know as well as I do that the job should never get personal."

Kuki smirked. "He asked for it," She said shrugging. The Chief seemed amused. "Fine,I believe you. I've spoken to that idiot,I would have punched him too if I had the chance... You're free to leave." She said,her back turned to them.

Both detectives walked out and headed for the conference room. "Are you gonna keep ignoring me?" Wally asked as they went over the case. "That's the plan," her sing-song voice said. "C'mon!" Kuki looked at her partner and sighed.

"Fine,you're my partner and I guess you need to know... but _no one_ finds out about this,okay?" she said,sending him a scary look. He nodded.

"... Sandy and I dated for a while... Actually,we were engaged." She said,looking right at him trying to gauge his reaction.

"Is that it?" Wally asked,lightly punching her arm. "No big deal. So you hate each other,right? I get it." He said shrugging. He seemed to be in deep thought. He looked up,smirking.

"Hmm, the great Sanban dated a douche? I gotta tell Hoagie!" He said,rising. Though, he only meant it as a joke. Kuki didn't know that at the time. "No! You can't!" She yelled throwing herself at him. Wally lost his balance and Kuki fell on him. She was in a sitting position and was smirking down at him.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Both detectives turned their heads towards the owner of the voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I haven't updated in a while and I felt bad :) here you go!**

**Read and Review people,  
>Koolbeans out xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Kuki's POV)_**

"What the fuck are you two doing?" A voice above me said. Beatles and I turned to the sound of the voice. My eyes widened when they landed on the person by the door.

"Nigel Uno," Detective Beatles said from under me and I got up and helped him stand up. Nigel stared at me for a moment,before averting his gaze. I rolled my eyes. He was one of the superiors who had decided that I be put on probation. He was probably here to check up on me.

"Where's the Chief's office?" He asked and Beatles pointed in the direction of her office. Nigel gave a small nod and walked off.

"I couldn't help but notice the tension when Uno was in the room." Beatles said as he leaned against the wall._ Mind you own fucking business_! I wanted to yell.

"We're supposed to be working Detective. Personal conversations can be saved for later." I said,handing him his coat and heading towards the elevator.

"You're a mystery,Detective." Beatles said as the elevator doors shut.

_You have no idea._

**...**

"Look,the 'crime scene' is clear. Can we leave now?" Beatles asked from behind me. We had arrived at the place Sandy had almost been killed,and I had to agree with him,there was nothing here.

The police had already gathered all the evidence and found some suspects. Suspects I didn't intend on interrogating.

"Why don't we grab some lunch by the diner across the street." He said and I nodded. I was starving!

Beatles held his hand out to me and I walked right passed it. "It's gonna take more than lunch at a run-down diner to impress me." I said and I saw him smirk.

"So,tell me about yourself?" Wally asked,sitted across from me in the diner. I looked up at him from the case file I was reading and rolled my eyes. "Didn't I saw personal conversations should be saved for later?"

He laughed. "Okay fine. I pretty sure I can guess a lot of things about you anyway." Okay,now I was curious. "Oh,really?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're having problems with your superiors. I guess that's why you're stuck with such a crappy case. Let me guess,you're on probation?" My eyes widened a fraction of an inch and I straightened myself up. "Lucky _guess_."

"Haha,I told you." He said,winking. I closed the file and folded my arms. "My turn." I said with a smirk.

"You're going through a really messy divorce right now,and that's affecting your career. You haven't told anyone about it and you're hoping you can separate quietly." His eyes widened. I smirked. Time to leave him really speechless. "Your ex wife is Nigel's girlfriend,isn't she?"

Beatles looked frozen and I was actually concerned. Jeez,I didn't wanna give the guy a heart attack or something. "How did you know?" He asked a minute later,throwing a chip in his mouth. He tried to look bored of the conversation,but I could tell I had opened up some pretty bad wounds. Poor guy.

"Beatles,your secret's safe with me." I said shrugging.

He looked relieved. "Thanks Sanban."

**_(Wally's POV)_**

The car ride back to the station was quiet. Not the awkward quiet,the comfortable one. Sanban wasn't as bad as I thought she was. She was amazing,just as everyone said. I mean,she had guessed that I was going through a divorce just like that!

I realised something as we drove. "Hey Sanban," I said and she looked my way.

"You didn't tell me your name." I said and I saw her roll her eyes.

"Kuki." She mumbled after a minute. _Kuki_. Kuki Sanban.

"Kuki," I repeated,liking the way her name sounded on my lips.

She punched my arm. "Yeah,just don't say it all the time,you got that?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I'm telling ya,this case is a waste of time!" I yelled as I plopped down next to Kuki on the couch. I offered her some popcorn. She smiled slightly and declined.

"It's not a waste of time,it's just not our type of case." She said,hugging herself. She was wearing the orange shirt,and although it was huge, it still looked good on her.

"So you wanna keep going to that dweeb's office and punch him every time you see him?" I asked and she sent me a glare. "Watch it,Beatles. You're about to cross the fine line between light chatting and personal conversations."

She got up suddenly and bumped into the bowl of popcorn in my hand,sending it flying.

"Crap." She mumbled as she rushed to get a broom. She slowly cleaned up the mess and I helped. When we were done she offered to make another bowl of popcorn,but I told her to wait in the living room instead.

It took me about twenty minutes to make the popcorn and I walked into the living room. It was silent.

"Kuki?" I asked as I neared the couch. A smile tugged at my lips when I laid my eyes on Kuki's sleeping form.

Her small body moved up and down slowly. She must have been in deep sleep. I sighed and picked her up,and was surprised when she leaned in closer. "Kuki?" I asked,but she didn't respond.

I placed her gently under the covers of the bed and tucked strands of hair behind her ear. She was beautiful. A real pain too,but beautiful nonetheless.

I smirked and placed a ghost of a kiss on her cheek.

"Beatles," she mumbled as she scratched her nose and fell back into deep sleep.

I turned the lights off and closed the door behind me. I headed for the living room. Turning the TV on I smiled.

Detective Kuki Sanban was a mystery I was determined to solve.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next chapter's gonna be great,I just know it.**

**You know the drill:**

**READ AND REVIEW,**

**Koolbeans out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Wally's POV)_**

"Do you want some coffee?" Kuki asked the next morning. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen,in nothing but the orange shirt. If anyone else saw her right now they would think she had _spent the night_.

"Yeah." I mumbled,still half asleep. My neck hurt like hell. "Crud." She looked my way and raised an eyebrow. "You should sleep on the bed," she said pouring the coffee. Them where would she sleep?

"Don't worry about me,detective. I'm not the one with the sore neck." She said,handing my the cup. I mumbled a thank you and she rolled her eyes. She told me to lie down on the couch and I looked at her like she was crazy. The couch was the reason I was like this!

"Just trust me,Beatles." I noticed she never said my name. It was always 'detective' or 'Beatles'. I listened to her and sat on the couch. She walked into the living room a few minutes later.

She placed a warm towel on my neck and rubbed small circles on my shoulders. What was she doing? "U-um,detective," she mumbled. Was she nervous? "Y-you have to take your shirt off," she said and I turned to see her face. A blush crept up her neck and she coughed awkwardly.

I smirked. I took my shirt off and I heard her gasp lightly. I don't mean to brag,but I have been told I have a pretty incredible body. Her small hands made her way to my shoulders again and she did her magic. All the tension of the last couple of days seeped away and I found myself relaxing. My neck was feeling a little better.

I decided to have a little fun. I grabbed her wrists and lifted her up and threw her onto the couch. I sat on top of her and she kicked me in the groin area. I muttered a curse word and got off her. She folded her arms and sent me a glare. She headed for the bathroom.

About an hour later,we were seated in the car. Kuki hadn't said a word to me since I pinned her down. I didn't think she could last this long,but this girl sure was something. She looked out the window the whole ride and dashed out the door the moment I parked the car.

"Are you just gonna ignore me the whole day?" I asked,trying to get her attention. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Just then Hoagie rushed into the conference room. "Yo,Wally. I need your help on this case." He said. I nodded and followed him out the door,hoping Kuki would say something,but she didn't.

**_(Kuki's POV)_**

Wally had been gone for a while. I should have told him to stay,but there was no point now. This whole case just wasn't making sense to me. I understand why someone would want to kill Sandy,but wasn't an assassination attempt going a little too far? The whole thing about the mafia wasn't adding up as well.

I took a huge breath. I knew I would have to speak to some of the suspects on the list,but I couldn't think about that right now.

My phone rang and I picked it up,not bothering to look at who was calling. "Hello?" I asked. "Detective Sanban?" I recognised the voice. Sandy's assistant. "Is it possible that you come to the office right away?" She asked. "Yeah,it is. Why?" I said,getting up. "I have some information on the case." She said,hanging up.

I grabbed my jacket and was about to head out when Wally walked in. "We need to head to Sandy's office. The assistant has info on the case." I said,handing him his coat. He nodded and followed me down the elevator.

We arrived about half an hour later. "So,why does the assistant have info on the case? And why didn't she tell us about it before?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know," I mumbled.

We arrived at the top floor and the assistant came out to greet us. "Follow me," she said and led us to Sandy's office. "Where's Mr. Sandy?" Beatles asked,beside me,closing the door.

"Home. He needs his rest." She said,wiping the sweat on her forehead. "I k-know who's behind the assignation attempt."

**_(Wally's POV)_**

"You do? Who is it?" I asked. She looked up and her eyes widened slightly. "I-it was Ace! He's in the mafia,he's behind it." Kuki froze next to me. "Ace?" She asked,disbelief evident in her voice.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked. _Was she defending this guy?_ The assistant shook her head. "You have to believe me. I heard him talking about it with someone else in this cafe I went to their morning."

Sanban leaned on the wall behind her. "Are you sure?" She asked. The assistant looked around nervously. She nodded. Kuki glared at nothing and I asked the assistant if she'd be willing to provide a statement back at the station.

She nodded and said she would be there tomorrow morning. I thanked her and headed out,Kuki right behind me. "She's lying." Kuki whispered,when she was was sure the assistant wouldn't hear us.

We waited for the elevator and just as we were about to step into it, we heard it. A loud bang,and it was coming from Sandy's office. We rushed back to the office and Kuki had to kick the door down for us to get in.

I stared at the body on the floor. _The assistant. _Kuki rushed to her side and put her fingers to the girl's neck. She looked up at me. "Dead." She mumbled.

"I'll call the chief," I said,pulling out my phone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry. I'm sorry of this chapter's short,it's almost 3 AM and I'm tired! **

**Please review if you want me to update faster :)  
><strong>

**Koolbeans**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chief Fullbright headed into the elevator as a string of reporters followed her. Police officers standing by stopped the growing crowd as the doors closed with a 'ding'.

She sighed angrily as she recalled her last conversation with detective Beatles. "The assistant's dead." He had said. Of all the things she had expected the detectives to do,having someone get killed literally less than 30 feet away from them was the last on her list.

She had felt embarrassment when she had seen the reporters. "How could a well renowned chief let such a thing happen? Shouldn't there have been tighter security?" Some reporters had yelled out.

She sighed again as the elevator came to a stop. She headed straight for the crime scene,where the two detectives she really needed to see were.

"Detective Sanban,Detective Beatles." She greeted,taking off her coat. The two detectives nodded as they moved aside,giving the chief more room. She looked around the office.

"Cause of death?" She asked,even though it was pretty obvious. "One bullet through the heart." Detective Sanban said immediately.

"Where's the gun?" The chief asked facing the detectives. "No gun." Beatles replied.

"There's no murder weapon?" Chief Fullbright asked,disbelief present in the tone of her voice. Sanban shook her head and moved towards the body. "Whoever shot her,still has the gun."

"Is that what you expect to Press to believe?" Chief Fullbright asked,trying to hold her tongue. Beatles noticed that the Chief looked at him,and him alone. "There was obviously no sign of a struggle,and the killer couldn't have gotten in and out in time. So where's the murder weapon?"

Detective Sanban scoffed. "Obviously,the killer did manage to get out in time,and he has the gun,Chief." She said,rolling her eyes. She looked around the office,"We just don't know how he got out. Yet."

The Chief sighed. "What was the last thing she said,before... you know." She asked,looking at the body on the ground.

"She claimed Ace,some mafia guy,is behind the assassination attempt. And she claims she heard him talking about it in a cafe this morning." The Chief nodded as Detective Beatles spoke.

Detective Sanban looked uninterested in the conversation as she scanned the room. She looked down at the body and her eyes widened. She looked up.

"The vents!" She yelled,silencing the other two. "What?" Beatles asked. She pointed at the above vent. "That's how the killer got in and out,without us noticing."

The Chief pulled out her phone and dialled a number. "Hello?... Yes... Do me a favour,take pictures of the growing crowd outside... Why?... Because I'm the Chief Of Police!" She yelled,hanging up.

She sighed and dialled another number. "Get me some cops here to secure the scene and take the body to the morgue."

Chief Fullbright glanced at the two detectives before heading out.

"The vents?" Detective Beatles asked. Sanban nodded.

"Think about it,the killer only had about a minute to get out of site before we got in. Maybe the killer was in the vents the whole time." Sanban said,leaning on the wall.

"Well then,we better speak to that Ace guy. He's our main suspect." Beatles said. He noticed how Detective Sanban went still and avoided eye contact.

"What? Anything I should know about this guy?" He asked and the female detective shook her head. "Nothing."

She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. "Yeah... Could you get Detective Drilovsky to head over to Mr Sandy's office?... Thanks." She hang up.

"Let's go." She said simply,walking out.

**...**

"Where is this guy?!" Beatles yelled in the conference room. "No one knows where he is."

Sanban turned from the board she was looking at. "Then maybe it's time to visit that Café the assistant was talking about."

Detective Lincoln walked in. "Hey,I have info on that cafe you wanted. It's still new,it doesn't even have a name. But,they serve great coffee though." She handed Sanban a piece of paper and walked out of the room.

"Coffee Break?" Beatles asked and she nodded.

"This place looks pretty popular to be new." Detective Sanban commented as they entered the cafe. The place was almost packed.

"Let's just speak to someone who had a shift this morning,and get out." Beatles said,looking at the cafe menu.

Sanban sat near the counter. "Hey," she called and a guy ran up to her immediately. "What can I get you?" He asked,smiling. She pulled out her badge. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

His eyes widened and the thing he did next surprised both detectives.

He jumped over the counter and ran towards the back door,leaving the small cafe.

"He's getting away!" Beatles called running after him.

She nodded and ran towards the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry,I haven't updated in a while :( Please forgive me.**

** And I'm sorry if Kuki is a bit ooc,but honestly I like her like this for this story.**

**Anyway,keep reviewing**

**KOOLBEANS**


End file.
